


Клеймо

by Fotini



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>бессюжетная постельная картинка. Чо относится к этому скептически, но Джейн обязан пометить своё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клеймо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imprint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124093) by [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse). 



\- Та-ак.. - выдыхает наконец Чо. Он рассматривает свой потолок, восстанавливая дыхание. - Это было...  
\- Как домой вернуться, да? - заканчивает за него Джейн. Его пальцы бегают по потным и покрытым следами их любовных ласк ребрам Чо.  
Чо дрожит в восхищении, когда пальцы Джейна вытанцовывают какие-то запутанные па по его телу и дразнятся, опускаясь ниже. Его член заинтересованно дергается и даже при том, что его одолевает довольная истома, он вновь испытывает желание перевернуться на своего любовника и начать все сначала.  
Вместо этого он поворачивает голову и притягивает Джейна для поцелуя. Тот смеется и подтягивается так, что их губы смыкаются в глубоком поцелуе. Но поцелуй выходит неаккуратный - слюнявый и немного неловкий после их страстных выходок.  
\- Кажется, ты порвал мою рубашку, - признается Чо в рот Джейна, и в памяти четко всплывает звук разрывающейся ткани.  
\- Тебе все равно нужна новая, - возражает Джейн, покрывая поцелуями челюсть Чо и, продвигаясь к уху. - Я найду тебе что-нибудь получше.  
\- Почему ты всегда... Ах! - Чо задыхается, потому что Джейн легонько прикусывает мочку его уха. - Боже. Почему ты так ненавидишь мою одежду?  
Джейн забрасывает одну ногу на Чо и подтягивает его ближе, буквально вдавливаясь в него.  
\- Неправда.  
Он наклоняет голову Чо так, чтобы удобней было целовать шею агента.  
\- Просто, - говорит он в промежутках, - знаешь, я думаю, ты можешь добиться большего успеха.  
Чо закидывает руку на спину Джейна и прижимает его к себе еще крепче.  
\- Хм, - многозначительно тянет он, только наполовину понимая о чем речь, поскольку ласки и теплота тела Джейна снова его возбуждают. - Ага, слишком хорош и еще придется соревноваться.  
Джейн резко и больно кусает Чо в ключицу.  
\- Ой! - Чо дергается в сторону, но Джейн крепко его держит и облизывает нежную область. - Какого черта?  
\- Смотреть - можно, трогать - нельзя! - говорит Джейн.  
Это немного успокаивает Чо. Он бьет Джейна по руке и попросту игнорирует его протестующий возглас.  
\- Нечего меня кусать.  
\- Помечаю территорию, - бормочет Джейн.  
Его рот сильно прижимается к коже в основании шеи, и на какое-то мгновение давление в этом месте становится весьма ощутимым.  
\- Ты только что..? - Чо рукой ловит лицо Джейна. - О, боже, ты же не поставил мне засос?!  
Когда Джейн отодвигается, Чо кладет руку к воспаленному участку кожи.  
Джейн широко улыбается, глядя в изумленные глаза Чо.  
\- Тебе не хватало кое-чего.  
Чо стонет и закрывает глаза, не желая видеть это ухмыляющееся лицо.  
\- Ты - заноза в заднице, - жалобно тянет Чо.  
Джейн наклоняется и целует его, обещая этим поцелуем нечто большее.  
\- Еще не добрались до этой части, - дразнится он.  
Чо начинает искать рот Джейна, тогда как его любовник избегает поцелуев. Наконец его руки фиксируют голову Джейна в нужном положении, и он начинает собственное исследование.  
\- Глупыш, - нежно бормочет Чо.  
Он чувствует улыбку Джейна на своей коже и целует его, пока тот снова не принялся его дразнить.


End file.
